


Sock Monkey: Timestamp IV - Welcome Home

by Cattraine



Series: Sock Monkey [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's return to H50.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sock Monkey: Timestamp IV - Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed. All mistakes are mine. Wow, its been a while since I wrote Sock Monkey yeah?

Steve sits in his office scowling over the tall stack of paperwork in his Inbox.  
  
He scans a report and scrawls his signature across the bottom and briefly daydreams about sneakily ordering one of those laser cut signature stamps and wildly stamping everything that comes across his desk in bright red ink. Then he pictures the disapproving scowl Danno would give him, so he huffs out a sigh and hunches dutifully over the reports so that imaginary Danno smiles approvingly instead. Steve wants very badly to be off shooting at, or chasing someone. He is glaring down at one of Kono's terse one page reports and clucking disapprovingly over her succinct description of punching a suspect's lights out--she really has to learn to word that more discretely so the governor won't have an aneurism and yell about lawsuits-- when he hears her let out a high pitched squeal of pure delight and he looks up to see----Danny.  
  
Danny is back.  
  
His Danno is standing just inside the door to the bullpen, clutching a box from Lilihia's bakery and laughingly fending off a squealing Kono's grabby hands and hugs. He looks damned good. He is dressed in a familiar butter yellow dress shirt (one of Steve's favorites), gray silk tie, finely tailored, snug gray pants and his highly polished black shoes. His badge is clipped neatly to the black leather belt clasping his trim waist. His blond hair is sleeked back. The only thing missing is his firearm. Steve is out of his office like a shot, grinning like a fool as he beams down at his partner, who is now shaking hands with a proud, smiling Chin. This explains why Danny has been so secretive the past week.  
  
Danny hands the pastry box to their colleagues, who make a point of carrying the box off to the break room to give them a moment of privacy, and smiles hesitantly up at him, one hand going self-consciously up to smooth the hair at the nape of his neck into its familiar neat point. He is not used to having it cut so short now. Steve is a bit disappointed that Danny's sun bleached mane has been clipped and tamed, but he understands why Danny cut it---its important that he be professional on the job.  
  
Steve is so proud he could burst.  
  
Danny gives him a tentative look and scratches his chin, cheeks flushed pink under Steve's heavy, approving gaze.  
  
"So, I passed the last of my re-certification exams. I just need to pick up my firearm from you. Dr. Avery says I can start doing half-days now and see how they go. Umm, that is if you approve of the schedule."  
  
Steve makes a show of crossing his arms over his chest and slowly circling the smaller man, admiring the very nice way Danny's trousers hug his pert ass as he does so and breathing in the mingled scent of his light citrus cologne, hair gel and Danny's own warm musk. He bites back a grin and makes a mental note to suck a love bite right where Danno's hair peaks neatly at the nape tonight after they get home. If the Governor knew what Steve was thinking right now, the entire squad would be signed up for a Sexual Harassment in the Workplace seminar in a flash. He steps back around to face his partner and tsks softly, arms still sternly folded.  
  
"I dunno Danno. I think you're gonna have to loose the tie before I can let you come back."  
  
Danny's jaw drops and his eyes narrow and he scowls up at Steve. But before he can even start his rant about professional attire, Steve suddenly charges in and grabs him in a full body embrace, literally scooping him up off his feet for a moment, and hugs him close, face buried in Danny's warm throat.  
  
"Welcome back, Danno." he chokes out, eyes squeezed tight in a vain attempt to keep the tears at bay, as he breathes him in.  
  
Danny squeaks as the air is squeezed out of him and then hugs Steve back just as tightly, his throat suddenly tight. He can feel warm wetness against his neck and he pats Steve's broad shoulders gently and holds on, knowing that without this man--this extraordinary, loyal, loving man that he would not be here--- that he would not want to be here.  
  
They stand in the middle of the bullpen and hold on, Chin and Kono beaming happily at their reunited _ohana_ from the doorway.  
  
Work can wait for now.


End file.
